Kabocha Kitano
Kabocha (北野カボチャ, Kabocha) is a chūnin -level kunoichi of Kumogakure , former kunoichi of Yugakure and Hidan 's younger sister. Currently, she's a Kumogakure's ambassador in Konoha . Background Kabocha was born as second child in ordinary family living in Yugakure. As well as her older brother, she graduated ninja academy and became a ninja. When she was 12th years old, Yugakure decided that it didn't want stay a hidden village and transitioned out into a ordinary village. Hidan disagreed with it, slaughtered their neighbours and left the village. Two moths after it, Kabocha, as lot of Yugagukure's ninjas, moved to another ninja village. She moved to Kumogakure and became a kunoichi of hidden cloud village. Personality Kabocha is noisy and confident girl who's scared a dogs. She suffers from kynophobia- fear from dogs. For her age, she is a little pervert. During life with her older brother, she learnt cuss. She often express indecently in speech, but she behaves nice and friendly to her friends and strangers. She's easy to provoke her, and infuriate- for example, a observation about her appearance, and when someone say that she's stupid. Appearance Kabocha has a semi-long silver hair, dark violet eyes and fairy skin. She wear combed a high ponytail. She dons a blue t-shirt, brown top, and dark violet shorts. Her Forehead Protector is purple. She wears across her waist a light yellow belt (on belt is writte "World Peace") with some sheats and she also carries a short sword Ninjato on her belt. During the shinobi world war, she dons a Kumogakure flak jacket. Abilities Taijustu Kabocha uses in taijutsu fight especially elbows, knees and feets. She prefers punches with feets. Kenjutsu Kabocha relies mainly on kenjutsu. She fighting with short sword, ninjato. Her most using jutsu is Vacuum Sword Technique. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Kabocha with team Samui is summoned before the Fourth Raikage for to deliver a letter to the Hokage about Killer B 's recent capture. The Raikage tearfully vows that they will rescue Bee and both Omoi, Kabocha and Karui cry along with him. Five Kage Summit Arc When they come to Konoha, and see only consequences of Pain's invasion (at first, they thnik that Karui destroyed Konoha with the rock). While Samui meets with Hokage, Kabocha, Omoi and Karui overhear Naruto, Sakura and Sai talking about Sasuke, Bee's captor. Karui starts beat up Naruto. Kabocha wants stop her, but she doesn't it. After reuniting with Samui, they go to Konoha library to make a copy of all Konoha's intel about Sasuke. They deliver the information to the Raikage in the Land of Iron before retruning to Kumo. Kabocha is seen welcoming back the Raikage, Darui and C after the Kage summit. Shinobi World War Arc Ten-tails Revieval Arc Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Trivia *"Kabocha", literally means "Pumpkin". "Kita", means "North". **Kabocha's name, when read as "Kita no Kabocha", can also be interpreted as "Pumpkin in the north" *Kabocha's voice actress is Rie Kugimiya, "queen of tsundere", who dubbed Taiga Aisaka (Toradora), Happy (Fairy tail), Karin Kurosaki (Bleach), etc. *Kabocha's heroine is Second Kazekage Renlin. *According to the databooks: **Kabocha's favourite foods are Okonomiyaki and Hanami Dango. Her least favourite food is seafood. **Kabocha's hobbies are fighting and playing Hanafuda (japanese card game). **Kabocha wishes read Icha Icha and fight with Naruto Uzumaki and members of Akatsuki **Kabocha's favourite phrase is "Awesome" Quotes *(to herself when she saw Madara in fight) "Maybe he is an enemy, but he fight totally awesome!" *(To herself in fight against Ren Lin) "Second Kazekage Ren Lin. I've never would have occured to me that i will fight against her. If she defeat me, I will be happy that I was killed by my heroine. If I defeat her, I will be happy that I overcome her and I am better. I must defeat her. ...Ach. It hasn't got any logic" *(to Omoi) "Someone said me, that boobs are best weapon of kunoichi. If I haven't got it.... It mean that...I am useless?" Category:DRAFT